Date Night a Cross hares fic
by Ian Scott Shaw
Summary: A quick story idea that I thought would be fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.


Date Night

At night, Coco and Velvet leave their two children in the care of their good friends Fox and Yatsuhasi. Velvet tries to persuade Coco to cancel their plans and stay in for the night.

"Coco please, let's just say home tonight we don't have to go out to have fun."  
"No, Velvet we need a night off from being huntresses and mothers, it'll be good for us just wait and see."

"But Coco-"  
"No buts Velvet, now let's go we have dinner reservations." She grabs Velvets hand and takes her out of the house. The two walk to the restaurant, Velvet keeps checking her scroll every few seconds until they reach the restaurant. Before they enter the restaurant Velvet stops Coco.

"Coco, wait a second."

"What is it Velvet?"

"Are people going to stare at us, are they going whisper behind our backs, is someone going to do something to us?" Velvet asked while holding Coco's hand tightly.

"Velvet none of that is going to happen, this is why we're doing this you need to relax." Coco leans in and gives Velvet a quick kiss.

" I'm just nervous that something might happen, why don't I just borrow your hat I'll hide my ears under it."

"No, even though you look cute in my hat, and if something does happen then it's better to face it than to hide from it."

They walk into the restaurant and are seated at a table next to a window. "Velvet give me your scroll."

"What why?" Velvet asks in confusion.

"You're worrying too much, I'll put it in my purse so hand it over." Coco responds while putting out her hand.

"B-but what if something happens to the kids?"

"Don't worry Velvet, one, nothing is going to happen and two, if Fox or Yatsuhasi need something they can contact us our scrolls."

"Then I should keep mine,"

"No, if you keep it you won't relax and that's what we're here to do, so give it to me before I take it from you."

"Fine but you'll tell me if they contact us." Velvet says as she gives her scroll to Coco.

"Of course, I will what kind of person would I be if I didn't tell you and now you can relax and we can enjoy our time here." The two order their food and stare out the window.

"The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it Coco?" Velvet asks looking back at Coco.

"Yes, it does." She sighs "You know Velvet I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Coco?"  
"Its well… I sometimes feel like I'm not a good mother, I fell like I don't show enough emotion to our children and that I'm pushing them away from. When I see with our kids it's the complete opposite They always seem so happy when you play with them or hold them and when I see that I think to myself that I don't deserve to be a parent and I feel like you deserve someone better than me to raise your kids." Coco tilts her head down and looks away from Velvet unsure of how she is going to respond.

"How can you say such a thing like that!" Velvet shouts as she slams her fist onto the table. "You are an excellent mother and wife. Listen our kids are only a few years old and neither of us are going to get this done perfectly right away we're going to make mistakes. You are wrong Coco you are a good parent like when one of our kids got a scrape on his knee and you went over and took out a band-aid from your purse and put it on him and then you played with him for the rest of the day. That's the sign of a good parent and yes I'll admit our kids seem to like me more but that doesn't mean they don't like you, I bet they do like you and if you left us I don't know what I would do without you. We're a team and I would like to stay a team." Coco looks at Velvet in astonishment never seeing her get so angry before.

"Do you really mean all of the Velvet?"

"Of course, I do Coco, I mean every word of it."

"I guess it was foolish of me to think about things like that, I'm sorry that I said those things Velvet."

"Oh and one more thing Coco, they're "our" kids not mine do you understand that?"

"I understand they're our kids." The two look at each other and smile after resolving a small problem before it became something worse. The two continue on with their date until someone interrupts them. A man walks up to Coco and in a disgusted tone says to her.

"What are you doing with this faunus, she's probably going to kill you later so you might want to ditch her before she does." Velvet looks away while Coco glares at the man.

"You know I wanted to have a nice night out with my wife and you are ruining it."

"Your wife huh? Well, what little respect I had for you just went out the window, I bet you think you're some kind of bad girl don't you?" Coco ignores the man and looks back at Velvet.

"Velvet you'll need to excuse me for a moment while I take out the trash." Velvet nods with a smile on her face already knowing what's going to happen. Coco stands up and grabs the collar of the man's shirt and throws him through a window. Coco goes outside the restaurant and watches as the man stands up, she then pushes him up against a nearby street lamp and says to him. "How dare you call my wife a killer! She would never kill anyone except for grimm but that's beside's the point. The point is that you are a racist idiot and you should learn that not every faunus isn't part of the white fang and not every faunus is a killer!" She punches him and then throws to him onto the ground. Coco then kicks him in his side a couple of times until Velvet stops her.

"Coco that's enough I think he learned his lesson,now come let's go home."

"But what about our date?"

"It's all right Coco even though it was short it was a fun date, plus he's not worth beating up."

"Are you sure Velvet we could find something else to do."

"I'm sure Coco, come on I want to see how our kids are doing." She grabs Coco's hand and smiles.

"Well, all right we can go home now." She smiles back at Velvet and the two start walking back to their house. The two return home to see Fox and Yatsuhasi sitting in the living waiting for Coco and Velvet to come back. "Hey, guys we're back early, did the kids give you any trouble?" Yatsuhasi looks up and replies.

"Just a little, they really missed you two, we put them to sleep a little while ago, how did you date go?"

"It went pretty well Yatsuhasi."

"Well, I guess me and Fox should head out now."

"Yeah Velvet and I are pretty tired, we'll see you guys later." Both Fox and Yatsuhasi leave and Coco and Velvet sit down to relax for a bit before they go to sleep. As they are sitting their daughter comes into the room rubbing her eyes.

" can I have some-" She stops her sentence short when she's that her parents are home and then she runs up to Velvet and hugs her. "yay mommy is home can I have some water?" Velvet smiles and hugs her back.

"Sure you can have some water, sweetie, Coco why don't you get some water with her." Their daughter climbs over to Coco.

"Please, mommy I'm thirsty." Coco looks at her and smiles.

"How could I say no to that face, come on my little bunny lets go." Coco picks her up and walks over to the kitchen to get some water. After their daughter drank some water Coco took her back to her bed and put back to sleep. She goes back to the living room to see that Velvet fell asleep, so Coco picks her up and brings her to their room and goes to sleep.


End file.
